


Frida's Big Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Adorable, Beauty and the beast Wedding dance, F/M, Love, Manfrida, Wedding dance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: “Frida Suarez, do you take Manny Rivera to be your lawfully wedded husband? To you promise to love and to care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”“I do”“Manny Rivera, do you take Frida Suarez to be your lawfully wedded wife? To you promise to love and to care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”“I do”He felt like he was in heaven, everything was right, was what he wanted. Well, almost everything.





	Frida's Big Day

“Frida Suarez, do you take Manny Rivera to be your lawfully wedded husband? To you promise to love and to care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

Frida looked in those stunning brown eyes, that had captured her heart the moment he write a song, when she said “I do.” She would never regret falling in love with Manny, she loved him with all her heart. When she saw him standing at the altar, dressed in a black smoking with a red rose as a corsage, her heart stopped. He looked so handsome, so beautiful, so strong.

“Manny Rivera, do you take Frida Suarez to be your lawfully wedded wife? To you promise to love and to care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

“I do”

Still looking at his stunning girlfriend, no, wife, he smiled. His heart had stopped the moment she had entered the church. She wore a white, strapless ballgown dress, with a skirt of silk and tulle. A ribbon hugged her waist, and ended in a bow with long ends. Little embroidered flowers adored her top, and her sweetheart neckline was trimmed with little crystals. Her hair was in an updo, with a classic Spanish hair ornament (a little one) and a small veil that ended midback. Her bouquet was with red, white and pink roses. She just looked like a princess. Then again, she always was a princess to him.

He felt like he was in heaven, everything was right, was what he wanted. Well, almost everything.

Manny had proposed to Frida, when he had taken her to the same house. They had a simple yet romantic dinner with candle light, roses everywhere, and they had danced for hours, before he dropped to one knee and had practically begged her to make him Mr. Suarez. She said yes on the condition to become Mrs. Rivera instead, but he wanted her to keep her last name. the compromise: Frida would become Mrs. Nunez-Suarez-Rivera.

So now they were here. Standing in front of the altar, saying ‘I do’ to one another. Manny felt so happy and he had to fight back the tears that were going to escape his eyes. Frida must have seen it, because, when Principal Tonio said that he could kiss the bride, he dipped her, and kissed her, and she stroke the tears away with her thumbs, so only she would know he was crying.

The whole church erupted in applause.

The party was in one word perfect. It was small, but all the people that mattered to them were present. Rosa’s mother was the one that had made the food, and it was simple but delicious. Manny’s father had made the wedding cake (off course) and it was simply beautiful. Frida felt almost bad for eating that master piece, but it looked so delicious, she couldn’t resist.

Her mother had made a 4 layered cake, with little guitars she once played on the bottom layer. The second layer had tigers, the third had skulls and stuff like that and the top layer had roses on the side, with little puppets of Frida and Manny on top of the cake. It was so personal, representing them both and a reference to the place where Manny had proposed to her. she was fairly certain that Manny had something to do with the design of the cake, but she didn’t care. It looked perfect, and tasted even better.

They received a lot of gifts. From her parents some songbooks, Teeny and Rosa had gifted them a scrapbook with a lot of pictures.

Zoe was present as well, congratulating both. She was currently dating Django of the Dead, and she and Frida got along now, their old problems forgotten. 

After dinner, it was time for the official wedding dance of the new couple. Manny guided Frida to the middle of the floor, to start the dance they had practiced for months. They had thrown in some more spectacular parts, like a difficult lift.

The music started to play. It was tale as old as time from Beauty and the Beast, the first movie they ever saw as a couple. The song was in one word beautiful, and Manny said that Frida reminded him a lot of Belle. Both were strong women, very beautiful, and smart. Just like her, he had said. So, it was only fitting that their dance would be that song.

The moment he pulled her in his arms, she felt like she was in heaven. She loved dancing with Manny, holding him close. They started of slow, and sped up, as the song carried on. Manny suddenly lifted her, to her surprise as well, because they hadn’t planned it, but she didn’t mind. She trusted him to not drop her. when he putted her down, he dipped her, and whispered in her ear:

“is this the happily ever after you dreamed about, pesadilla?”

She smiled, and answered:

“it is, gatito, but it isn’t an ending. It is just a new beginning.”


End file.
